Tissues
by iammichan27
Summary: 5. it all started with tissues… it ended with a tissue… XD please read. NxM. OneShot.


Tissues

**By:** mi-chan27

* * *

**Summary:** it all started with tissues… it ended with a tissue… XD please read. NxM. OneShot.

* * *

Konnichiwa, minna-chi! Once again, it's me! XD this is my new story. I hope you'll like it. I'm sorry for not updating the **'ice and dark'**. I just can't write for its next chapter. You guys can suggest for something, you know… XD also, that **'perfect girl'** was already updated last Monday.

Whoa! I'm sooooooooooo happy! Exams were already over! ^^

Not that I studied... –sweatdrops-… well, the truth was while I'm taking the exam yesterday and earlier all I think was… what is a good topic for a one shot story? –sweatdrops again- But my head is still spinning, my head is in a mess right now. XD

^^ anyways… here we go! Please enjoy and review!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own Gakuen Alice… when pigs can fly. XD

**Warning: **sigh… watch out for the wrongs and missings… Not like your any typical story.

* * *

**Tissues**

It was a beautiful Saturday evening. The moon shone blurry. Totally opposite of how the sun rose this morning where the children played under. It was actually a whoopie dee doo day.

NOT. NOT for me.

I'm Yukihara Sakura Mikan. Nineteen years old.

Right now, I'm here at the park. Under a tree, a Sakura tree actually.

Wanna know why this day is just not the day for me?

Well, let me ask you this. Will you still call this day your day when you just caught your so-called _boyfriend_ **cheating **on you, on the day of your supposed-to-be **first year **_anniversary _of being together?

*sniff sniff* wow, I sounds like a dog now. I just can't take it. I can't stop my tears whenever I remember how we met, how we became a couple, and how it all ended.

* * *

**Three years ago… just like today**…

I found out that my boyfriend doesn't really loved me. He made a bet to his friend that's why he courted me. He fooled me! I cried my eyes out (not literally.)

"Why are you crying?" a husky worried (?) voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up and my hazel orbs met up with a pair of crimson eyes.

I cried harder.

The guy panicked. "Oi!"

I laughed bitterly. "Gomen," I said while trying to wipe my tears on my cheeks with my palm, but unfortunately, my eyes won't listen to me. Tears just kept on flowing.

The guy sighed. "What are you apologizing for?" he asked.

"Nandemonai," I answered.

"Tch. Yeah, right. And the pigs can fly, idiot. Obviously, people cry with reasons. The two mainly reasons when people cries are whenever they're happy or when they're sad. Lastly and obviously, your tears can't and won't be considered as what they call _tears of joy._"

"Gomen," I said.

"Tch."

"You know…" I started. His ears perked up, obviously, he's curious. "I can't believed that my boyfriend didn't loved me. I can't believe that I loved him," I can't take it anymore and I cried.

"Here," I heard he said. I looked at him then to his hands. In his hands, a roll of tissue was placed.

Tissue? I only cried harder.

"O-oi!" I accepted the tissue and wiped my tears. After few seconds, I calmed down.

"Why tissue?" I asked him, my voice is hoarse.

A vein popped out of his head. He murmured some words but I just caught some words like 'be thankful' and 'I'm not always like this'. I chuckled. "Gomen, gomen. I am really grateful to you. Thank you. But what I mean is, why tissue? Usually, like in movies, a guy will give the girl a handkerchief NOT tissues, you know." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

He blushed slightly. "Well, I forgot to bring a handkerchief today but a girl gave me tissue earlier," he confessed.

I smiled. "Sou ka (I see)…"

"Why? Is there something with the tissue?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, no no no no. I just remembered something."

"By something you said, what is it?"

I sighed. "Something… gomen, I mean someone…"

"I knew it… you're heartbroken. Tch."

I nodded. I told him my story. While I'm talking to him, I was confused. Why am I telling him all about this? I feel so comfortable with him.

I stood up and he looked at me. We didn't realize that it's already sunset. We didn't even felt hungry.

"I guess it's already time to go home. Jaa," I said.

"Wait," he called. "Just meet me here, whenever you're sad."

My eyes widened. I can see his tiny blushes. Whoa… kawaii.

I smiled. "Arigato…hm…" I can't continue what I am saying. Why?

I DON'T KNOW WHAT HIS NAME IS. WE FORGOT TO TELL OUR NAMES TO EACH OTHER.

It seems that he also realized that and we laughed.

"Natsume," he said. "Names' Hyuuga Natsume."

"I'm Mikan. Yukihara Sakura Mikan. Nice to meet you, Natsume. Jaa. See you," I waved and ran.

That night, at home, before I sleep, I think.

I thought that it took some times to heal a broken heart, but why does my heart feels like nothing but happiness since I met Natsume? In fact, it doesn't even last for hours.

I smiled at that thought. Maybe, I didn't really loved my boyfriend…err… _ex_-boyfriend. And I realized that only now. Teehee~~ I really am an idiot. XD

- **end of flashback**

* * *

After our meeting, we always, I mean, everyday meet each other in the Sakura tree. We became the best of friends. He always teased me about my underwear. Hmph. Jerk. We were inseparable. We were always together. Until he courted me. We became couple after few months. But then, after 10 months… he changed. Maybe others can't tell it because he's still the caring Natsume. But for me, he changed. It seems like he's hiding something… though I didn't care. He had no obligation to tell me everything. I believed in him.

He loved me as I loved him.

That's what I thought until today.

* * *

- **earlier that day…**

The sun has risen beautifully. "Yes! A perfect day!" I cheered.

Today… this is the day of our first year anniversary. _Natsume…_

_I wonder what Natsume's gift for me_… I thought. _I bet today's full of surprises…_

After few hours…

_I wonder why Natsume's not answering my calls… is he busy? What happened? What if something bad happened to him? what should I do?_

_Maybe…I'll go to his home…_

I prepared myself immediately…

I almost made my car fly just to arrive at his home immediately…

Just to see something UNBELIEVABLE…

Natsume…

Natsume…

Natsume…

Natsume's making out with someone…

KOIZUMI LUNA.

My arch enemy. The bitch who wanted Natsume. The one who did everything just to separate us.

I'm surprised, shocked, frozen, my eyes widened, you name it. This time, I feel… nothing. Except that it feels like my heart is being tear into two. When did I first felt this feeling again?

Right. It was… three years ago, when I found out that my EX only betted for me.

He looked at me with those crimson eyes, his eyes widened.

Ouch.

I don't think I can stop my tears, but I HAVE to. I need to be strong. I won't cry. Not in front of them.

I won't.

"Mikan…" he started.

That voice…

"Let me explain…" he said.

Explain? Why do I feel like crap? Why do I feel like I need to do something? What is it again?

Oh. That's right.

I smiled at him bitterly. "_Happy First Anniversary, Natsume._" I said.

I put my gift to him in the floor and ran away.

"MIKAN!" he called, but I can't face him.

Why, Natsume?

Why? – That's the only question, or should I say, word that's running on my mind.

I went home and all I did is cry.

But then, he followed me.

"Mikan, I can explain," he said. I said nothing. "Mikan…"

I snapped. I can't take it anymore.

"Explain? Explain what, Natsume? What are you going to tell me this time, bastard? LIES? Just like these TWO whole months? I may be naïve, dense, childish and clumsy, but I know that you're hiding something. AND now, I found out. WOW! Whopie dee doo, Natsume. Let's cheer! Hurray!" I said in sarcastic but hurt tone. My tears were flowing.

"ARGH!" I shouted and messed what I can mess. But then… because of my blurry vision, I didn't see some parts of the vase that I just broke. Then suddenly, I'm bleeding. My right hand bleeds but I can't feel that it hurts.

"Mikan!" he exclaimed as he got the first thing he can get. Tissues.

He immediately grabbed my hand and tried to wipe the bloods. But it's funny. Just like my tears, my blood won't stop flowing.

I retreat my hand from his touch. "Mikan…"

"Don't. Just leave me alone."

"But…"

"I'm wounded Natsume. Wanna know where? Here," I pointed to me chest, the part where the heart is. "I'm so hurt that I don't even feel my hands bleeding. And guess what, Natsume? Let me tell you. It can't be healed by a TISSUE."

He looked down.

I ran…

I just locked myself inside my car. After calming myself down, I went to Subaru-niichan's clinic. He was surprised when he first saw me. But then, he took care of my wound without saying anything. And me? I only stared at nothing.

After that, he said that I should be careful. He gave me medicines. I thanked him and drove away.

* * *

**- back to present…**

And now… I'm here… in the park… under _our_ Sakura tree… the place where it all started.

I think it's already late. I need to go home now.

When I walked to my car, I saw a piece of tissue. I got it and a pen. I wrote three words on it. I put the tissue in the grass.

_Natsume… sayonara. – Polka_

"Happy anniversary," I said and smiled bitterly. The wind blew.

With that, I left.

When I arrived at home, the maids greeted me but I just went straight to my room emotionlessly. I'm not a mean mistress to them, I'm actually closed to all of them, but I'm sure that they already know that I'm not the Mikan they know this time because they already heard me earlier. I realized that it was a mess so I think I'm going to use a guest room this night. We're rich. I think I forgot to tell you that, but now you already know.

* * *

"_Mikan…"_

I sighed. "Ne, Hotaru… I wanna go there in America, can you buy arranged my papers?"

You guessed it right. I called my bestfriend and tell her what happened this day. She's Imai Hotaru, the world-known inventor. She's like my diary. I tell her everything, well, she wants also to know about what's happening to me. She's my overprotective bestfriend.

'_Sure. When do you want to go?" _she asked me.

"As soon as possible."

"_Okay then. Tomorrow it is. I'll just call you about that, and don't worry about packing your things, I'll call your maids to do that."_

"Hai~~ Hotaru.. you're the best!" I tried to make my voice cheerful.

"_Stop that Mikan."_

"Eh?"

"_I might hate it whenever you are sad… but I hate it even more whenever you're trying to be okay when you're not okay. At least, when you're with me or talking to me."_

I sobbed. "Ne, Hotaru… gomen ne…"

"_Baka. What for?"_

"Maybe your right. No. you really are right. I'm an idiot. That's the perfect word to describe me. I'm an idiot to be fooled by that bastard. I'm an idiot to not listen to my own bestfriend. If only… if only I didn't believe in him… if only I… didn't let myself to be fooled. I wish I didn't make this mistake. I wish I can go back to the past so I won't meet him. I wish…"

"_Baka. What are you saying?" _she paused._ "Listen. In our life, we don't made any mistakes… we only have lessons to be learned. We can't go back to the past. It's like we were writing a book… a book of our life… but we are using pens not pencils that can be erased. But then… why don't we turn the next page? We might have unhappy old pages of our life, but we can still write new, happy memories on the next pages. Oh, come on. It's not like you. Cheer up, ne? Forgive and forget. Ne?"_

I'm speechless then smiled. "Arigato, Hotaru. I was never wrong when I choose you as my best friend."

"_I know. Jaa, sleep now. You need to wake up early, while we were talking I already arranged your papers and you can leave at 10. Rest now, I'm sure you're tired."_

"Hai~" I smiled. "Jaa, oyasumi."

"_Hm."_

Forgive and forget huh?

Forgive… I can forgive him… but forget? I don't think that I can forget him…

Before I know it, I already drifted to lalaland.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw that my things were already packed. I thanked the maids. When I ate, like always, we all eat together. They asked me questions about my sudden leave and when will I ever came back. I explained to them and they were sad. I readied myself and after some crying moments with them, I left.

In the airport, when my plane started to leave, I left a message for my love.

_**Until we meet again…**__**I will never forget you…**_

_I will move on… I'll make new happy memories with my friends… I might broke up with my boyfriend but… I have my friends… starting today… the new Yukihara Sakura Mikan was born…_

* * *

- **meanwhile…**

A certain raven haired lad with crimson eyes arrived at the park. He went to the place where his life started to have its meaning, the place where he found the light of his light. A certain Sakura tree.

Under the tree, he found a piece of tissue with a message for him.

_Natsume…sayonara. – Polka_

Then the wind blew…

He heard a voice in the wind… a voice he knew well.

_Until we meet again… I will never ever forget you._

Unconciously… before he knew it… he was crying.

With his bangs, covering his eyes… with tears silently flowing on his cheeks… he said the name of his only love…

_Mikan…_

* * *

**- end –**

* * *

NE, Ne, NE, how was it? How was it? How was it?

Please tell me…

Please review!

Did you loved/liked it? Or you're disgusted by it?

XD also…

Add me on Facebook! My account name is Michan Sakura.

- michan27


End file.
